Mine
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Afuro has finally had it. He is going to protect his Hime in the most intimate way possible! *OCs created and fanfic requested by Shiranai Atsune *Hetro*Enjoy!


**The Devil Is a Part-Timer!**

Hime MaouxAfuro Harzo **(OCs by and fanfic requested by Shirana Atsune)**

**Mine**

"So…What are you doing, Hime?"

A platinum blond asked as he scooted closer to the girl of his interest. He watched as her nimble fingers played with a page corner, as her deep green eyes scanned over it's text. The girl stopped her reading and looked up to see silver eyes looking at her intently. A small smile came to her face as she brushed back some of her long raven black hair.

"I'm reading Hiro. I've been trying to find this book for awhile and I finally got my hands on it."

"Oh…"

Hiro moved a bit more closer to her as she went back to reading. He rested his head in his hand as he tried to think of something to say to her. He was happy he was able get to her before a certain idiot showed up to attach himself to her once again. Her boyfriend.

He groaned in annoyance just at the mere thought of him, which seemed to get Hime's attention. She looked at him with concern written on her face.

"Are you okay?"

She placed a hand on his forehead to see if he was sick in some way, but there was nothing. Hiro instantly had a blush paint his tan skin.

"Um…no I…Well I am feeling a bit uneasy."

He smirked inwardly as his mind began to put a plan together. They were completely alone in Hime's apartment, so there was nothing that could go wrong, right?

"Maybe you can," he moves closer, almost an inch away from her face and holds her hand, "make me feel better?"

He gave an innocent look and Hime just smiled sweetly.

"Sure, I can take you to the doctor if you want, or I might have some medicine around."

Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew she was dense, but this was really irritating. As he again tried to persuade her to "help" him; a tall dark purple haired boy came walking past the apartment door. He instantly stopped as he heard the sweet voice of his love saying something that he couldn't quite pick up on. He went up against the wall in the hallway and inched up to the slightly open apartment window to listen.

"You can just, you know, give me a kiss and I'll probably feel better."

Instantly the dark haired boy flushed red in anger. He knew that voice anywhere.

_~I can't believe he is still trying to hit on my Hime!~_

His purple eyes gleamed with anger as he moved from the wall and entered the apartment silently. He spotted his girlfriend being practically smothered by the blond next to her.

_~That bastard!~_

The boy snuck up behind the girl of his dreams and stared at the other boy who was still flirting with her.

"You know kisses do help heal-Um…"

The platinum bond instantly stopped his flirting as he felt a dark aura consume him.

_~Shit.~_

He looks up to see the idiot he didn't want to see. He was so close this time, he almost had her, but nope he just had to show up!

"What do you want, Afuro Harzo?"

Hime turned her head up to see her boyfriend's glaring eyes.

"Hey Afuro! When did you come in?"

He grabs Hime's shoulder and smoothly pulls her back away from the other guy. Creating a good gab between them.

"Hiro Natsu, what have I told you about hitting on Hime?"

Hiro smirked and got up from his seat to stand face to face with Afuro.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Afuro pulled on his hair as he growled in annoyance.

"I've told you not to do it! Are you dense!?"

The tanned boy gave a daring looking as he put his hand on his hip and another in his hair.

"I don't know…Maybe?"

"Why you little-"

Afuro had enough of Hiro's games. He grabbed the boy by his red shirt and raised his fist to punch him, but another hand stopped his fist. A smooth, cold voice soon followed.

"Honestly, you two go through this every time."

"K-Kasai," exclaimed Hiro.

Afuro let go of Hiro as Kasai let go of him. She moved over to Hiro and smacked him in the back of his head.

"You are an idiot."

"Ow…It's not my fault!"

"To hell with that, it was!"

Afuro glared at Hiro, as Hiro glared at him. Kasai was about to say something, but Hime stepped in.

"Will you stop fighting! I don't know why you two always fight, but give it rest will you!"

Hime pouted and crossed her arms as Afuro looked at her. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but when he looked back at Hiro his anger returned. Kasai noticed this and began pulling Hiro by his arm towards the door.

"Come on. You have caused enough trouble today."

The tanned boy begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled away and out of the room. Afuro sighed then looked at his girlfriend once the two were gone. He was so tired of this always happening! It seemed like every guy was after his girl and he couldn't take it anymore. He knew what he had to do, but he could never do it for, he always got too nervous about it. But now he truly didn't care. He was going to push his uneasiness aside and do it! He was going to protect Hime from any guy who dared to look at her!

Hime could see her boyfriend look angry, concerned, then confident.

"What the matter Afuro?"

The tall boy looked at Hime's concerned face and nodded inwardly.

_~Yes, it's what I have to do!~_

He went up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go to my room."

She was a bit dazed at this, but she was still pulled out of her apartment and down the hall to Afuro's.

There was a soft click as the bedroom door was closed and locked.

Hime sat down on the bed in the room and looked at her boyfriend confused. He moved over to her and sat beside her on the bed. He looked at her fair skinned face and confused green eyes, then looked at her body up and down. The way it curved and dipped, the way her clothes just seemed to be so tight on her, and the way her green eyes looked deep into his purple ones.

_~God!~_

Afuro closed his eyes as a blush began to form on his face and took a deep breath.

_~Come on! You can do this! You've been dating for a while now so it's okay! Relax!~_

He opened his eyes again as he let out a deep breath and began to lean forward.

"Afuro what is-"

Hime was cut off by Afuro's lips touching hers. She was a little surprised and didn't move, but after the initial shock wore off she began to kiss back. Afuro breathed a sigh of relief as she began to kiss back, moving her soft plump lips against his. They had kissed plenty of times but this time it was different. The teen shakingly placed a hand on his girlfriends waist as they kissed and began to run his fingers up to the buttons on her outfit. He slipped his tongue into her mouth with ease, and was grateful to have her do the same. He began to slowly undo her buttons as the kiss deepened.

After having three out of the six buttons on the front of her tight fitting clothes undone she broke the kiss. The two were panting slightly as they took in air. Hime looked down blushing as he noticed the undone buttons then back to Afuro.

"Afuro…I…"

The boy had a worried look and blushed as his dense girlfriend understood for once, what he was trying to do.

"I-It's okay Hime. I promise I wont hurt you."

He leaned over to Hime and placed a kiss on her forehead, and she took his hand and squeezed it.

"O-Okay…Just be gentle."

"Of course."

Afuro smiled sweetly and went back to kiss Hime. Hime could feel the rest of the buttons being undone and the cool air hit her hot skin.

_~When did I get so hot?~_

The two of them moaned into the kiss as Afuro's hand ran over the bare flesh now exposed on Hime. He could fell his manhood start to rise and inwardly began to panic.

_~Okay, okay, relax! You got to relax. You can't blow this! Why is loosing your virginity so hard?~_

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at the dazed look on Hime's face and how her top was falling of her shoulders.

_~She's so cute!~_

"Afuro…"

The dark haired boy snapped out of his trance to see Hime clutch her falling top and blush bashfully.

"It's okay."

He gently pushed off the top and kissed her, as he pushed her down on to the bed. He got on top of her and marveled at her huge breasts. He put his hand on her right breast and squeezed it through her green and black slick bra. He looked up to see that Hime had her neck completely open to him and took the opportunity to do what he needed to do.

He kept squeezing her breast as he leaned up to her neck and began to place chaste kisses on it. She let out a soft gasp and squirmed a little, as she felt his teeth nip at her neck and his lips suck on the nipped at skin.

"A-Afuro!"

He pulled back and looked at her glazed over eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head no and moved her hands up to his face. She pulled him down into a heated kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she felt Afuro's hands move over her body. He moved his hands to her back and undid the clasp on her bra. He straightened up and gently pulled off the garment. He had a shiver run down his back as he saw her full breast finally be exposed. He ran a hand up her creamy white stomach, then up to the orbs on her chest. He took hold of a perked faint pink nipple and began to pinch it.

"Ah!"

She gasped as her boyfriend pinched and rubbed the perk nubs. He soon leaned down and took on in his mouth. He teased the other nipple with his fingers as he ran his tongue over the other. He left behind a small but noticeable hickey, just like the one on her neck, on her breast before moving to the other one to repeat his actions.

_~Nobody will ever touch her, but me!~_

This was his goal, marking Hime so nobody would think to hit on her. Sure her father might kill him if he finds out, but it was worth the risk to protect his girl.

Hime was blushing a deep red as she felt Afuro tease her. She squirmed trying to get him to do more, and in the process she raised up her leg. Her knee coming into contact with Afuro's crotch.

"H-Hime!"

He groaned as he felt her knee rub against his erection. He quickly put his hand on her leg and pushed it down.

"D-Don't do that."

Hime was dazed and didn't really get what she did. She smiled and sat up under him. He watched her sit up and lean in to kiss him. As she kissed him she began to tug off his black cloak, and then pull on his deep purple shirt that matched his hair.

"H-Hime…"

The girl smiled as her boyfriend helped her removed his shirt to reveal his toned fair skinned torso. Afuro pushed Hime back down and laid back on top of her. Feeling her big soft breast against his skin was heavenly, but he had to pull back as he felt Hime stiffen.

"What's wrong," he asked but by the look she was giving him he figured it out.

She was looking at the huge bulge that had poked her just then.

"A-Afuro is that…"

The two blushed deeply and looked away from each other.

"S-Sorry um…"

_~This…is really going to happen…~_

This thought made itself present and Hime blushed even more. Her pale face became bright by a blood red blush. She was a little scared at the thought of what she felt going into her. But she really did want this to happen, plus they made it this far.

"Hime…It'll be okay, I promise."

Hime looked at the boy on top of her and saw the nervous look on his face. But he tried to hide it by looking confident. She smiled softly and took a deep breath.

"Okay…It'll be okay, right Afuro?"

The boy perked up, looking more at ease by this and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it will."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. He then moved back and looked at her pants and blushed. He looked up at her as he placed his hands on her the belt and zipper of her pants.

"C-Can I…Um, can I take them off?"

She blushed and nodded; he let out a sigh of relief and began to undo her pants. He was so nervous that is whole body seemed to be shaking, but he tired to keep his composure as he undid the belt and unzipped her pants. He gawked at he green and black panties that were unveiled to him. They matched her bra and he could tell that there was a little dark spot forming on the them as he began to pull the pants down.

He blushed deeply as he realized how turned on she was and himself.

As he pulled down her pants with more confidence then he started out with, he noticed her boots were still on. He mentally slapped himself and began to work on them. He smoothly took care of them, and pulled them off along with Hime's tight pants.

Her long smooth fair skinned legs where closed and to the side of him. He ran his hands over them and looked at her silently asking her to open them. She looked at him a little scared, but slowly opened them to him. He moved between them and noticed that the dark spot on her underwear had gotten a lot bigger. He smiled and put his hands on the hem of her silk panties. He once again looked at her silently asking and she lifted her butt slightly off the bed in response. Right then he became nervous all over again, and shakingly began to pull them down.

His breath hitched as he began to see short trimmed hair appear as he pulled on the last garment of clothing on Hime. His heart was racing as he saw her womanhood begin to be fully exposed. He looked at it owlishly as he pulled one of her legs up to slip it out of the underwear and slipped it off the other leg. He tossed them to floor and groaned as he felt his cock twitch in his pants from the sight of his completely naked girlfriend.

_~God she's hot!~_

Her blushing face, intense green eyes, her long raven black hair splayed out on his pillow, her creamy white flush skin, her perky breasts, her enticing womanhood, and finally, her long legs on either side of him.

He felt like he was going to cum in his pants if he kept looking at her.

_~Get it together! You can't cum, relax damn it!~_

He groaned deeply in his throat as he tried to relax a little, but the black haired girl must have thought it was towards her. For she began to draw her legs to her body, a little scared and embarrassed.

Afuro took noticed and quickly grabbed one of her legs.

"What's wrong?"

"You were growling so I thought I had done some-"

"No!

He blushed and looked into her green eyes.

"No, you're fine, you're perfect! It's just I fell like I'm going to explode or something if I keep looking at you…"

She blushed and looked at him shyly. She brought her legs out again, putting them back on either side of him.

He blushed and smiled sweetly, and moved up to kiss her. When they pulled apart Hime giggled a little and said:

"Shouldn't you take off your pants now too?"

Afuro smiled sheepishly and nodded. He sat back up and began to undo them. Hime pulled back a leg as she watched him get off the bed and pull down his pants and boxers. Reveling a very large manhood surrounded by dark purple curls of hair.

The purple haired boy got back on the bed and between his love's long legs. He scooted up to her face and kissed Hime passionately. Hime wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, but soon stopped to wince and groan out of pain. She felt a finger push into her body.

"A-Afuro!"

The boy stopped instantly and pulled back to see the girl's face.

"Did I hurt you?"

"J-Just a little."

He blushed and became nervous to the point of shaking.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

She smiled at him and leaned up a little to kiss his lips softly.

"It's okay, just be gentle."

He nodded and began moving his finger in, while watching her face which winced a little in pain.

"D-Does it really hurt that bad?"

"It's, it's fine. Just keep going."

He looked at her worriedly as he began to move his finger.

_~Is it really okay?~_

He moved his finger around gently as possible feeling her tightness around it. He imaged how good it was going to feel on him and moaned. He soon added a second finger and began scissoring her entrance. Gently working on opening her up more and trying to ease the pained look on her face.

"A-AAHH!"

Afuro smiled in relief as he saw Hime arch her back and her face relax in pleasure.

_~I must have found her sweet spot!~_

He gained confidence in knowing this and began moving his fingers more. Hitting that spot more often as he added a third finger.

"A-Afuro!"

Hime was panting heavily, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as she felt her body shiver in please. Afuro smiled and slipped out his fingers.

_~Now to make you solely mine!~_

He wiped his fingers on his bed then gripped her firm legs. He could feel the heat from her on his manhood, which throbbed in want.

_~Okay, relax.~_

He looked up at Hime, his purple eyes watching her, as she looked up at him.

"I'm going in now."

She nodded frantically and laid on the bed ready for what was to come. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously a little and held onto the sheets as she waited. Afuro noticed this and leaned up to kiss her lovingly.

"It'll be okay."

She smiled softly at him and responded with a soft "Yeah." He smiled back at her then took hold of his cock. He saw Hime flinch as the head of his manhood pushed on her entrance.

"Relax Hime."

"I'm trying."

He smiled then began to push in. Hime gasped loudly as she felt his thick long manhood push into her.

"A-Afuro!"

He groaned at hearing his name and at Hime's tight heat.

_~Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum!~_

He growled out Hime's name as he was finally fully sheathed in the girl. The two stayed still as they got adjusted to each other.

"A-Afuro…You, you can move now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Hime smiled at Afuro who blushed and nodded.

"Okay."

He pulled out, moaning as he did so, then pushed back in. Hime shivered and moaned as well, as Afuro began to thrust into her. She could feel everything as he moved.

"A-Afuro!"

He leaned down and kissed her lustfully as he began to thrust faster. Moving in and out more. Plunging his thick length into her tight heat, making her moan his name and himself groaning in pleasure.

"M-More Afuro!"

The boy gives what he was asked for. He grabs onto the girl's hips and helps her move her body against his thrusts. Their impact more intense as she pulls away and he pulls out and then moving in at the same time.

Her mouth forever open to spill out erotic noises and silent screams. Her breast bobbing up and down as the bed knocked against the wall from their love making. Afuro's cock throbbed inside Hime, threatening to cum sooner than he wanted. He bit his lip as he held onto Hime's body shoving deep into her.

"AFURO-AH!"

Afuro growled as Hime clawed at his back and he gave the raven haired girl a bruising kiss as he thrusted faster.

"S-Shit! H-Hime I, I can't hold out much longer!"

"J-Just, a little-AH! M-More A-Afuro!"

The boy did his best to not let go just yet. He kept pounding into Hime's sweet spot as he neared his climax.

_~Just a little more!~_

The purple haired boy kept his fast rhythm and could feel his lover clench around his manhood.

"Afuro! I-I'm close!"

She bit her lip as she felt Afuro give a few more rough, but good, thrusts.

"AFURO!"

She finally reached her end; her body convulsed as he screamed her lovers name in pleasure. Afuro felt Hime cum onto his length which sent him over the edge. He quickly pulled out and released his thick white load onto the bed sheets.

"HIME!"

Once he was fully spent he collapsed on top of Hime's hot sweaty body. The two lay in a panting heap as they tried to regain their breathing. After a moment or so Hime shoved Afuro off of her. Afuro smiled and looked at her body to see his hickies.

_~Nobody's going to touch her now.~_

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Hime's body. He held her close as she slept in his arms.

* * *

***This was a requested story! Hope you liked it!*I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
